


[Podfic] Celebrations - written by i_claudia

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has never really understood birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Celebrations - written by i_claudia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Celebrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404099) by [i_claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia). 



> Thanks to i_claudia for writing this wonderfully touching story and letting me podfic it. I remember reading this for the first time and feeling like crying after the first few paragraphs, and by the end of it I thought I simply had to podfic this.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [here](http://static1.squarespace.com/static/5418a9fbe4b06b9743fd3f37/5418aff2e4b018c775a1d9e6/548ee1dce4b09fadb608a526/1430683498474/candle-in-the-dark.jpg?format=1500w%22)

music: _Happy Birthday_ , source [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfZEIXrDwdY)

**Duration:** 00:34:08

**Size:** 33 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fatc7afq6cm9pla/Celebrations.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZzFoq_Rmd4&index=33&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/celebrations).  
  
---|---


End file.
